


Hot Chocolate and Orange

by firewoodwander



Series: the obligatory modern au [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, coffee shop date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: Wolffe watches as the next kid nearly walks into the glass door of the shop as he enters. Fox follows his gaze, and freezes.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Dogma/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: the obligatory modern au [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Hot Chocolate and Orange

“Dogma?”

Dogma startles, yanking an earphone from his ear by its wire. He looks around and lands on a nearby table with two occupants, one dark-haired man with an eyepatch and a piercing, one-eyed stare, and… 

“Fox?”

“Dogma! It is you!” Having perked up in his chair opposite the sternly staring man, Dogma’s ex-director waves him over enthusiastically. “Goodness,” he says, “I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon. Thought you’d have run for the hills by now.”

Dogma takes the other earphone out more carefully and begins winding the wires around his hand. “It’s only been… a month? Two?” 

“Try six,” Fox corrects, amused. He sticks out an arm and steals a chair from the (thankfully unoccupied) table adjacent, skidding it across the floor between himself and his companion. It bumps the rim of Dogma’s shoe as it comes to a halt. “You’re welcome to join us?”

With a slightly nervous glance at Eyepatch, Dogma perches himself delicately in the chair. “Thank you,” he says. “I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“He was the one who called out,” Eyepatch huffs. “You’re no trouble.”

“Dogma,” Fox says, holding out a hand. “Meet Wolffe. Wolffe, this is Dogma, the amazing technician who let me ramble for half an hour of his shift every day.”

Wolffe nods to Dogma with a gentler smile than before. “Stronger than most.”

“Nice to meet you,” Dogma says politely. “Fox mentioned you a few times.”

“Still no professionalism I see.” Wolffe levels Fox with a fond-but-exasperated expression. Fox makes a haughty face back before pushing himself to his feet.

“Can I get you anything, Dogma?”

“Ah, no, it’s okay—”

“Nuh uh, I interrupted you. Now, what were you getting?”

Dogma hides a small smile behind his hand. “Just a hot chocolate.”

“The usual, then. Wolffe?”

Wolffe waves a large hand. “Fine, thanks.”

Fox sweeps away and over to the counter. Dogma watches after him, a little bemused.

“He’s interested in you.”

Like a missed step, Dogma’s heart skips in his chest. “What?”

Wolffe’s eyes track Fox as he places their order and signals to them that he’s going to use the bathrooms. “He is,” he says, picking up his drink, “I can tell. Been talking about you nearly non-stop since you started texting again. He got real excited about it and all, said you were a great guy. ‘Fascinating to talk to,’ apparently. Said he was hoping to get to know you without the boss-employee wall—you know he’d never have tried to cross it while you were working at the company.” When he pauses to look at Dogma,  _ really _ give him a once over, Wolffe smiles and taps his finger against his coffee mug. “But he didn’t tell me you were cute on top of it all.”

“I—er,” Dogma flounders. “I’m sorry?”

Wolffe sets the mug down on the table. “I just thought I’d let you know. I somehow doubt you’ve been gossiping about your relationships.”

“No sir,” Dogma replies. Cringes in on himself for it.

“Well that’s all right. I’ve been around for Fox…  _ with  _ him for a long time, especially with his  _ ex-husband _ to deal with. I have a boyfriend of my own, you see, and he’s quite happy with the arrangement we have. Unless Fox agrees he doesn’t want me in future, I’m afraid this is how it’s going to stay, Dogma.”

For a moment Dogma frowns at his hands. He curls them in his lap, uncurls them, scratches the edge of his palm. He forgets, sometimes, that Fox is only twenty-five. He can’t imagine being married off during his first year of uni, let alone to some creepy old bastard, but Fox clearly had Wolffe, and they seem happy, and now Wolffe is… 

“Oh,” he says suddenly, as comprehension dawns. “You think I—that we. Um. Yes?”

Wolffe smiles. “I’m asking if you’re interested in him, knowing I’m staying in the picture.”

“But why would—” He pauses, and carefully places his next words. “Is that something you’ve had trouble with before?”

“A couple of times, yeah,” Wolffe admits. His expression twists, sour, as he looks off into the middle distance. Dogma wonders what it is he’s thinking of.

“Oh,” he frowns. “I mean. I think it’s fine, isn’t it? As long as everyone knows what’s going on and how everyone else feels?”

Wolffe’s gaze snaps back up to his in an instant, and his lips curve into quite a devilish smile. “Exactly. But I’m surprised you don’t seem so fazed by it.”

They pause for a kind waiter to place Dogma’s drink down in front of him. He smiles and thanks the man, before turning back to Wolffe.

“I don’t think it’s that odd,” he ventures. “Maybe not so common, but I know there are others like that. People say my cousin has a ‘weird’ relationship, but he’s happy and no one’s hurt by it, so it’s fine, right?”

Wolffe smiles again and shrugs. “Small world, I suppose.”

An arm appears over Dogma’s shoulder. Faster than he can stop it, agile fingers pinch a marshmallow from his mug and retreat again, leaving him scowling after it.

“Hey!” he complains, twisting around to watch Fox pop the thing past his smirking lips. Dogma sighs and rolls his eyes and lifts his hand to lick off the foam that dripped from the stolen thing to his wrist. Knowingly or otherwise, Dogma could swear Fox’s pretty brown gaze sharpens with mischief.

“I hope you weren’t both gossiping about me,” he says. He reclaims his seat on Dogma’s other side and smiles saccharine sweetly at Wolffe. Wolffe scoffs, amused, and nudges him with his toe under the table.

“Just doing some hypothetical negotiating.”

Dogma picks up his mug for something to hide behind and hopes he’s not blushing.

“Hypothetical? I hope you didn’t scare him off so soon after you’ve met.”

“No,” Dogma says. “Not at all. And I forgot, but I think I had something to tell you, Wolffe? About cuddly toys and partners and pets...”

Dogma laughs when Fox launches himself as inconspicuously as possible—which is to say, not at all—across the table to clap a hand over his mouth. Wolffe looks on, bemused, one eyebrow perfectly arched.

“I can’t believe you remembered that,” Fox hisses. “Talk about betrayal.”

Dogma pulls his hand from his face and tries to calm his laughter. “I did say I’d do it!”

“Well I wasn’t expecting you two to meet so soon, was I!”

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” Wolffe sighs, looking at Fox in a way that makes  _ Dogma _ want to blush.

He sits back and smiles over his mug as he watches them bicker. When Fox sniffs and turns away, Dogma bites his lip. Anyone would be hard-pushed to miss the smile he tries to hide. And while Wolffe seems, to him, the more stoic and straight forward of the two, it’s easy to see the things he says with the sole aim of making Fox smile.

It’s when Dogma’s standing to leave—he still has studying to do, after all—that he listens to the little fluttering tug of his heart.

“It was great seeing you again,” Fox tells him, eyes trailing up and down as if making sure he’s still in one piece. He claps Dogma’s arm in a friendly gesture. “And I’m glad you’re looking good.”

Dogma catches his wrist before he can pull back fully. He feels his heart race a little, and the thickness of laughter in his throat suddenly becomes obvious and uncomfortable. “Can—can I call you?” he asks. “Later, I mean.”

Blinking, Fox melts into what might be, if Dogma wasn’t so unsure of himself, a rather excitable looking grin.

“Yeah,” Fox tells him. “I’d like that.”

Dogma nods and lets go of his arm. He clears his throat, casting about for what to do, and then remembers the other person at the table.

“And it was very nice meeting you, Wolffe. Sorry again for interrupting.”

Wolffe smiles and waves off his apology. He reaches out a hand for Dogma to shake. “Nice meeting you too. Always good to see that Fox  _ is _ capable of making good friends.”

Dogma doesn’t quite know what to say to that, so he ducks his head and smiles awkwardly when Wolffe drops his hand. “Thank you. Maybe I’ll see you again?”

“Hopefully.”

“Not on my life,” Fox huffs. “I don’t need the both of you ganging up on me.”

“It’ll do you some good to be brought back down to earth every so often,” Wolffe argues, leaning across to flick Fox on the nose and then kiss his cheek. “Now let the poor kid go. You’ve probably interrupted his trip to the library or something.”

“It’s fine,” Dogma says, before Fox can get that guilty look on his face. “I didn’t have anything specific to do, promise. I’ll, er, talk to you later?”

“Later,” Fox agrees. 

Dogma matches his smile, waves goodbye, and only realises when he’s halfway down the street that he’s grinning like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me here on [tumblr!](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/)


End file.
